


Poison

by Lilianachan



Series: He brought her the sun, only to take it away from her [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst!Gruvia, F/M, ft 424 spoiler, ft 425 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray can't sleep. He steals out of the Avatar sleeping quarters to get some fresh air. But he's so angry. He can't help it. He didn't want to kill her. Didn't want to kill Frosh either. Why did he have to remember then? Angst!Gruvia, ft 424 spoiler, ft 425 spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Poison**

**Characters:** **Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, Frosh, Wendy Marvell  
****Pairing: Angst!Gruvia  
Word Count: 1380  
Warning: Angst, ft 424 and spoiler 425**  
**Dedication: again iraj, because she asked for Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

Gray did not remember who he was. He just knew he had a mission. Protect him together with the Avatar from those who wanted to destroy him. Only Natsu Dragneel was allowed to kill the dark wizard.

Gray was angry most of the time. He was frustrated. He knew he did not just appear. He had existed before he had come to his senses and entered Avatar. But who had he been? Did he have family? Did he have love? Did he have a girlfriend? Why did the name Natsu Dragneel sound so familiar.

It was night when he stole out of his sleeping quarters. He was quiet. He did not want to rose her. The other Avatar sleeping in the room next to him. The woman was nice and everything, but her interest in him seemed apparent. The fact in itself was flattering, if not impossible. How could someone love such a rotten soul like him? But it did not feel right. She did not feel right.

The way she called him _Gray-sama_ did not feel right.

He wandered into the town that was near to their guild. It was dark, most windows were dark, even the guild located in the town was silent. He walked around aimlessly. He was all by himself.

Until he saw the little creature crying at the side of a street. He was about to ignore it when it called out to him. The little thing, a cat in a frog suit, called out his name.

He turned instantly and the little thing came to him. It asked him to bring it home. He had no idea where the little thing lived. It explained that it was Sabertooth. Gray was about walk away when the little thing started to cry.

He could not handle tears.

Quickly he soothed the little guy by telling him, yes he would bring him to the guild.

”What're you doing outside all on your own anyways?”, Gray asked and the little thing told him that Rogue, Minerva and him were on their way on a mission, when Natsu Dragneel and his friends came to take over the mission for him.

“Okay and where are they now?”, he asked. Natsu Dragneel was in the vicinity. That could be very bad. The little thing explained that they were on their way to a dark guild. Avatar.

“What do they plan to do there?”, he interrogated and the little thing did not answer. He asked again and again but the little thing did not answer.

The anger in him duplicated and his frustration grew.

“Tell me what they want to do or I'll end you.”, he finally threatened. That caused the little thing, apparently called Frosh to start crying.

He grew even angrier and more frustrated. He urged the little thing to stop crying. He was about to leave the little thing standing on the middle of the street and hurry to Avatar to rouse every one. Or stop Natsu Dragneel. He did not know.

He was about to walk the other way when the little thing sobbed  
“They're gonna destroy it.”

White rage shot through him and he turned sending a poisoned ice spear the little thing's way.

A female voice called out his name. No she did not only call out his name. She called out “Gray-sama!” and it felt right.

A woman materialized between him and Frosch. When his spear dug through her stomach she let out a high-pitched scream.

Suddenly the only thing in his mind was a name.

_Juvia_.

He hurried over to her, cradling her in his arms. She was burning up. She must be sick. The wound was deep, the poison from his dark magic seeping into her blood system.

Desperation and shock shot through him as he felt he felt her slipping away from his grip. She way dying in his arms, because of what he had done.

He remembered. He remembered everything. His life, his friends, his family, his feelings. Why he had left. He had left because he woke up one night with his hands around her neck. His grip was not firm but he was afraid. Of what happened in his black outs. Of hurting her. Of killing her. Of losing her.

So he left. Only to end up in the middle of the night with the crying Exceed and a dying Juvia in his arms.

He whispered her name as if every word he said brought her back to lie.

He did not know how long he was sitting there until Wendy arrived but when she did he begged her to heal Juvia. Wendy shook her head.

She could not.

She had tried to heal her illness. Something in Juvia's body prevented her from healing the water mage. Wendy had tried again and again.

“Keith - The poison- it didn't leave Juvia's body.”, the woman in Gray's arms winced “Juvia's body is made of water- Porylusica-san explained- Juvia's body absorbed the poison- can't hurt her any more. Prevents healing.”, her voice grew weaker and weaker. With each momet that passed she felt more limb in his arms.

“There must be something we can do!”, he was desperate. He could not lose her.

It was already too late. Her body went limb, her complexion turned grey. She closed her eyes.

Juvia Loxar was dead.

  


Juvia remembered pain. But also her Gray-sama. She remembered jumping between him and Frosch. She remembered dying.

She opened her eyes to see herself standing before three adults. Two women and a man. One of the women bore an uncanny similarity to Ultear, which led her to the conclusion that that was Gray's former teacher Ur. The man she knew. Silver-sama. He had an arm around the brown haired woman next to him. This must have been Gray-sama's mother. Mika-sama.

“I thought I told you to take care of him.”, Silver smiled sadly and Juvia swallowed the tears

“Juvia is sorry. She didn't-”

The woman next to Silver-sama smiled at her. Juvia saw her Gray-sama in her smile.

“You protected the little one. But that's not what that idiot meant.”, she gave her husband a sharp smile.

“Juvia doesn't understand?”, she was confused.

“We're here to tell you to turn around. They put you in the sea. The water was able to absorb the two poisons in your body and heal your wounds.”, Ur explained. Juvia understood what she had meant.

Ur was the sea. She was the one who healed Juvia.

“Now go back, before that brat does something stupid.”, Silver told her and pushed her away from them.

“Take care of him, Juvia-chan. He needs you.”, Mika called out to her “Make him happy. Tell him I love him and I miss him.”

“Juvia doesn't know how to go back.”, she told the group and Ur explained

“Close your eyes. Concentrate. Concentrate on the water around you. Concentrate on the waves. Concentrate. Concentrate.”, the voice seemed to go away. Until suddenly Ur did not seem to be standing before her any more, but all around her.

“Good. Now open your eyes.”, the voice told her and she did as she was commanded. Around her was water. She felt her powers grow stronger. In fact she felt stronger than in her entire life. Ur's water was magical.

“Go back to him.”, Ur told him and Juvia thanked her.

Then she started swimming. When she reached the shore she saw a figure collapsed in the sand, behind the figure stood several others. She swam faster. The people on the shore were all dressed in black. The colour of mourning.

She could see the people more clearly now. The Sabertooth guild, along with Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla. Gray was kneeling in the sand, hiding his face in his hands.

She called out for him. Swam faster. Ignored the people's surprised looks and outbursts. Threw herself at her Gray-sama. He looked at her as if she was a ghost.

She buried her face in his face, drenching him with the sea water.

She had finally gotten her Gray-sama back. And she would fulfil her promise to take care of him.

* * *

**I'm sorry I needed the Happy End. Can't kill Juvia. Sorry. Can't write character death of my fav.**


End file.
